


Wind Turbines

by Navy_Bird



Category: Heartlands (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Kudos: 3





	Wind Turbines

The wind turbine scene!


End file.
